Snowballs
by panicattackkisses
Summary: This prompt was number 11 in the list I posted for 'Send me a number' and was requested by scarsuponmyheart, thank you! This was pretty fun to write and I'll be doing the other numbers soon. It's currently 9.10am in the morning here and I wrote this fairly quickly - I need to leave for work in an hour… Priorities haha!


pStiles turned the key in the ignition one last, desperate time. It spluttered and roared angrily at him and he sighed defeat, watching the last car pull of of the school parking /  
He sighed heavily and made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat, slamming his hand into the steering wheel./p

pThe snow that had started during second period was now falling from the white skies thick and fast, a snowstorm that no weather channel had predicted for that /  
Beside him, the a tiny girl was wrapped up in the most amount of clothes he had ever seen her in. Lydia was shivering in his passenger seat, her auburn locks mussed adorably under a knitted hat. The overlarge pom pom that sat on top of her head vibrated comically with each shiver that wracked through her /  
Stiles lacrosse hoody was yanked out of the back seat and shoved over head as soon as the pair made it through the car park that boasted three feet of snow at lunchtime. When the weather only continued on with more determination, the Principal made the decision to close the school and send the students home early./p

pStiles had led Lydia across with snowy grounds carefully and gently helped her into the jeep before scraping all of the snow and ice off of the jeep, all whilst he prayed under his breath that the vehicle would make it home in one /  
It turned out that he didn't need to worry that far ahead and the old car's engine was completely /  
"Okay, we're walking home''./p

p"We are?'' Lydia's voice was muffled from the scarf that was round around her neck, only her large wide eyes and pink cheeks were visible. Stiles smiled at both the sight and her disbelief at his words. She looked so damn adorable. Stiles told her this and she blushed and turned pinker at the compliment. /p

pWithout any more discussion, Stiles opened the jeep door and jumped out into the cold air. The day had turned from cool and brisk to Arctic conditions during Biology but Stiles embraced the weather with open arms. Despite the consequences that it played on his precious car, Stiles loved the /  
Lydia, who was gingerly sliding out the passenger side, had other thoughts on the situation. Her feet hit the ground with a soft crunch and were instantly enveloped by the deep cold. She yelped like a kitten and Stiles hid a smile as he waded through the snow to reach her /  
"I told you, this is why you should own at least one pair of pants''./p

pLydia glared at him from under her woolen hat, her once perfect curls now a fiery mane around her face. She was far too cute and Stiles simply couldn't keep the adoring smile from his /  
"I'm wearing tights!' The girl stated, "And flat boots! With extra socks!''/p

pStiles reached out a hand which she gratefully accepted, clinging to his side as the began to navigate their way to the clearer, tyre-flattened /  
"And I'm so very proud of you for that'', Stiles told her playfully with a grin. /p

pLydia simply rolled her eyes in return before nudging his backpack out of the way in order to make room for herself against his /  
She was grateful for the warmth in his closeness and the stability she gained as she linked her arm through his own - and really - she adored the way his cologne lingered on her well after he had left./p

p"So, my house? It's closer than yours and I'm pretty sure I have hot chocolate in the cupboard'', Stiles asked the question with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on his lips, knowing the response he would get from his friend at the mention of hot chocolate./p

pLydia moaned sinfully and melted into his side at the mention of her favourite drink and Stiles shook his head and grinned, wondering how this girl hadn't brought him to his knees /  
They slowly shuffled out onto the empty main roads, attempting to find the sidewalk underneath it's white blanket. /p

p"With whipped cream and marshmallows?'' Lydia looked up at him with large, excited eyes, the white out around them making her them appear more green than ever. Her porcelain skin had a rosy tint to it from the bitter air and she reminded Stiles of a perfect, painted /  
Her full lips were stretched into a wide smile and Stiles was sure that even if he didn't have the two ingredients at home already, he would have battled the two miles to the nearest store to get them for her./p

pInstead of telling her this, he smirked and lent down to murmur suggestively in her /  
"Whipped cream, huh?''/p

pHe pulled away and stood back up at his full height just in time to avoid the soft smack that he knew was coming his way. Her hand landed playfully on his chest and he laughed at her expression. With pursed lips and sparkling eyes, Lydia tried her hardest to not let her smile show. She had told the boy a long time ago that she hated how he could pull reactions from her so easily. Stiles loved it./p

pHe tugged her along a little faster with a smile and the promise of hot chocolate with all the trimmings. Stiles long legs crunched through the fresh snow with ease but Lydia struggled to keep up with the boy's ridiculous strides and soon she slipped her arm out of his own and wrestled with her /  
Slipping it over her other shoulder, she hopped between the footsteps that Stiles had left behind him and in her worry of trying to catch up to him, she slipped on a patch of slush and fell backwards, her body cushioned by the soft snow, but leaving her wet, cold and embarrassed none the less./p

pWith only the white, thick clouds above her, Lydia stared at the sky for seconds, the cold and damp seeping through her thin skirt and into her /  
"Seriously?!'' She wailed./p

pSilence greeted her before choked laughter came from a few feet away. Snow crunched under heavy, quick footsteps and soon, Stiles' amused face appeared above her. His chocolate eyes were filled with warmth and amusement and his lips were twisted as the boy tried really, really hard not to grin down at /  
"Are you okay?'', he asked her cautiously./p

p"No'', Lydia deadpanned but she held her hands out to him and Stiles pulled her out of the snow with ease. Snow clung to her hair and clothing and the girl cursed at the Lydia shaped hole she had created in the /  
Stiles sounded like he was being strangled behind her and she whipped around to glare at him in /  
Obviously, she didn't look very threatening at that moment in time because the boy parted his lips and threw his head back, warm laughter rippling through him. /p

pLydia growled at him and Stiles was reminded once again of how she was like a little kitten, an angry one at that. She stalked past him, her small stature comical in the deep snow and the bobble hat only adding to how seriously Stiles wasn't taking /  
She waded through the snow in front of him and Stiles watched her with a tilted head and a sly smile. /p

p"You know that you have snow all over your ass, right?'' He called out to her gleefully./p

pThe girl didn't even turn around as she yelled back, "Stop looking at my ass, Stilinski!''/p

pStiles laughed happily behind her and Lydia was glad she hadn't stopped to turn around and face him, because, the smile that stretched across her lips when she heard that sound? Well, it just couldn't be helped. /p

p"But you've got such a nice ass, Lydia, very good, ten out of ten…'' Stiles grinned cheekily as he began walking again, not in a hurry to catch up with her. He continued chatting as he watched her retreating form in front of him, his eyes lingering a little too long on the body part in question. Her skirt, now wet, clung to every curve and Stiles bit his lip in /  
"You know, I'm pretty sure I've told you that before, anyway''./p

pLydia spun around to face him with pink cheeks and by this point, Stiles was practically behind her. She glared up at him with playful, sparking eyes and Stiles was pretty sure she wasn't even trying to be pissed at him /  
"Yes you have told me that before, at Danny's party - you were extremely drunk and just full of compliments, remember?''/p

pStiles merely grinned, "You must have been too, because - if I remember correctly - you couldn't keep your hands off of me that night'', he retorted quickly and with innocently raised /  
His gleaming eyes made him look anything but innocent and when he looked down at the girl before him, he licked his lips quickly before biting his pouty, bottom /  
Lydia's mouth was agape./p

pTheir once usual, casual - maybe even argumentative - banter had somehow evolved into something that much more flirty. Lydia loved how Stiles' quick witted and sharp mouth came out with the most dangerous /  
Gaining her senses, the girl released the breath she had been holding and the puff of cold air lingered between them. She raised her eyebrows and curled her lips in /  
"Hm, no, I don't seem to recall that''./p

pThe boy barked out a laugh at her blatant lie and before he could call her out on it, his friend spun away from him and trudged down the snow covered path once /  
"Liar!'', he called out through laughter./p

pLydia's own giggle floated back to him through the cold air. Not happy with the way she avoided the statement, Stiles scooped up a handful of snow and squashed it into a haphazard ball with his /  
With a low whistle, Stiles beckoned her and sure enough, the curious girl stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder at him. Upon seeing what he held menacingly in his hand, Lydia quickly took a few steps backwards, her hands held out in warning./p

p"No way, don't even think about it Stiles!''/p

pThe boy took long, slow strides towards he as he grinned dangerously, "Why not, you're wet already'', he stated matter of factly./p

pLydia's cheeks warmed at his words and she shook her head viciously, "Don't you dare throw that snowba - Goddammit!'' Stiles threw the offending object with precise skill and ease from years of lacrosse. It hit her exactly where Stiles wanted it to, on her hip and away from any bare skin or dangerous /  
Still, Lydia turned into the fiery, little kitten he knew so well and he laughed at the sight of her shocked face./p

p"You total douche!'' Her voice broke through her insult and the laughter she so wanted to hide bubbled to the surface and played on her lips./p

pStiles, still laughing, simply ignored her and jogged lightly through the still falling snow to catch up with her. Reaching her, he pulled her hat further onto her head so it covered her ears and he winked. Without any further warning, he bent at the knee and threw her tiny body over his shoulder, grinning in satisfaction at the little yelp that came from her lips./p

p"Stiles! Put me down!'' Lydia laughed despite herself as she tried to reach back and ensure her skirt was still safely in place, "Seriously Stiles - fuck - what are you doing?!''/p

pThe boy gave her a little wiggle until she rested comfortably against his body and he shushed her with a glint in his eye that she couldn't see. He knew that would annoy her./p

p"Do not shush me! Put me do-, STILES!''/p

pHis large palm landed gently on her ass as he playfully swatted at her, "We're not going to get hot chocolate any time soon if you don't move your cute little butt. Now let me keep you dry and away from the dangerous snow''./p

pUnable to argue with him, Lydia allowed her friend to carry her the for the next five minutes until they reached the Stilinski residence. She merely wiggled her fingers from her position on Stiles' back at a bemused Sheriff who greeted them in the hall./p


End file.
